fairytailhqfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower of Heaven
The Tower of Heaven (楽園の塔) is a tower designed to bring a deceased individual back to life through a form of magic called the "Resurrection System", also known as the R-System (Rシステム), which can only be activated once the tower is infused with massive amounts of magic power. It is a steampunk structure that contains lacrima, a crystalline substance that absorbs magic and attains its unique properties. It was originally built through slave labor by a cult of evil wizards for the purpose of resurrecting Zeref. Among the slaves forced to build the tower were Erza and Jellal, the latter of whom took over construction of the tower while under the manipulation of Ultear. The R-System is activated after the lacrima tower absorbs the power of Etherion. However, the tower is ultimately destroyed by Natsu and Erza. Besides Erza and Jellal, there are four other child slaves who had befriended the two while in the tower. They are Shō (ショウ), who views Erza like his older sister, and possesses an enchanted deck of cards; Simon (シモン), who is in love with Erza and can remove all sources of light from a given area to block his opponents' vision; Wally Buchanan (ウォーリー・ブキャナン), who has an angular body that can be separated into cubical blocks; and Milliana (ミリアーナ), who has an obsession with cats and can conjure unbreakable ropes to bind her opponents. These four act as Jellal's followers after being told that Erza had abandoned them to escape from the tower on her own, when Jellal had actually driven Erza out of the tower himself and threatened their friends' lives if she were to return. Shō, Wally, and Milliana initially believe Jellal's lies of Erza's betrayal, only to later realize his deception and turn against him. Simon, meanwhile, remains faithful to Erza despite Jellal's claims, and pretends to follow Jellal before sacrificing his life to save Erza from one of Jellal's attacks. After Jellal is defeated, Shō, Wally, and Milliana set out to travel the country on their own, declining Erza's offer to join Fairy Tail. Besides Erza and Jellal's friends, a trio of assassins called Trinity Raven (三羽鴉(トリニティレイヴン)) is hired by Jellal to kill Natsu and his friends. The trio is led by Ikaruga (斑鳩?), a woman who wears a kimono and wields a katana capable of cutting through any material. Another member, Vidaldus Taka (ヴィダルダス・タカ), is introduced before his two companions as Jellal's stoic attendant before revealing himself to look and behave in the same manner as a punk rock musician. Vidaldus wears a wig that can absorb any liquid, and uses an electric guitar to take control of his opponents' minds with its music, referring to his female slaves as succubi. The third member of the trio, Fukuro (梟), is a man with an owl's head who wears a jet pack, and can perform the same magic his opponents use by swallowing them. The three assassins are defeated and left to die after the Tower of Heaven is destroyed. In the anime adaptation, however, they are shown to have escaped the tower's destruction. Prisoners Rob Rob was a Fairy Tail Mage who was kidnapped and enslaved in the Tower of Heaven. He was also a close friend of Makarov and Erza. He died protecting Erza during the rebellion to save Jellal. Rob is first seen in a flashback as an old man enslaved with Erza and her friends at the then-unfinished Tower of Heaven. It was he who taught her the true meaning of Magic. He died during the slaves' rebellion in an attempt to protect Erza from the Magical troops of Zeref's cult's attack. His Magical power at the time represented his life force, and his use of Magic to defend Erza resulted in his death. This brought on a change in his charge, and Erza's Magical abilities were awakened.Rob is a member of Fairy Tail who believes in freedom that lies within oneself. He protected Erza from an attack, resulting in his death. He was the man responsible for Erza' s growth in magic. Jellal Fernandes Jellal Fernandes (ジェラール・フェルナンデス) is a major recurring antagonist-turned-ally in Fairy Tail, introduced under the alias Siegrain (ジークレイン). He is registered as one of the Ten Wizard Saints with mastery over "heavenly body" magic (天体魔法), which allows him to fly, increase his physical speed, and produce energy-based weapons. He is Erza's childhood friend, and a former slave forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a construct intended to resurrect Zeref. He was brainwashed by Ultear (disguised as Zeref) into taking over construction of the tower, betraying Erza in the process. To activate the tower's R-System (the spell designed to resurrect Zeref) Jellal creates a magical projection of himself named Siegrain to act as a member of the Magic Council and manipulate the other council members into firing the magic weapon Etherion at the tower (in the anime adaptation, "Siegrain" passes himself off as Jellal's twin brother). He is assisted by his and Erza's other friends and fellow slaves, who Jellal had tricked into thinking that Erza had betrayed them. He is ultimately defeated and seemingly killed by Natsu, but is later found alive by Oración Seis and resuscitated by Wendy to help Oración Seis find the destructive spell Nirvana. However, he awakens with amnesia and, upon learning of his past actions from Erza, atones by helping the protagonists destroy Nirvana instead. During the battle, Jellal gradually regains his memories of Natsu and Erza, and rekindles his friendship with Erza. After Oración Seis is defeated, Jellal is arrested by the reformed Magic Council for his previous crimes. Erza Scarlet As a child Erza was enslaved and forced to build The Tower of Heaven. She lost her eye sight in her right eye after being injured while building the tower. During that time she became friends with a man Jellal who taught her of magic. One day she, Jellal and the other slaves tried to escape from their captors but were overpowered by their magic. It is then Erza magic abilities awaken and is able to kill all of her enemies. After this she lost Gerard in the scuffle and went looking for him. When she found him he was not the same. He became influenced by the dark mage Zeref and became evil. After knocking Erza unconscious he sent her flying across the ocean, and forced the free slaves to continuing building the Tower of Paradise again. After gaining regaining conscious she went looking for the Fairy Tail Guild in hopes of asking them for help. When she arrived at the guild she was welcome in with open arms. She then started to wear armor as it made her feel safe. Later on the guild master Makarov took her to Porlyusica to get a artificial eye due to her right eye going blind. As the years went by Erza became an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, making her one of the four S-Class member of the guild. She become an older sister figure to Natsu and Gray, being the only person able to force the two to get along. Natsu constantly wants to challenge her to a fight to test his strength but so far has not won a battle against her. Midnight Midnight is a Mage who belongs to the Oración Seis guild, a dark guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal is to find a power known as Nirvana, a very destructive power that was sealed away long ago. For most time he is sleeping on a carpet, waiting for orders. He seems to believe, that his power is absolute, or, at least, higher than that of anyone. In battles he is often bored about the weakness of his opponents. His self-confidence, in fact, comes from great skill, but it is not flawless. He seems to be sadistic, when he finds a strong opponent, he will make them suffer and he enjoyed making that. He is also afraid of his father Brain. When he got defeated, he got frightened. Cobra Cobra is a member of the Oración Seis, a dark guild composed of highly powerful mages. He, along with the other Oración Seis, seek to find Nirvana, a destructive magic power that was sealed long ago. Cobra is accompanied by a huge snake, Cuverios, whom he considers to be his only friend. Like the other members of the Oración Seis Guild, he is quite self-confident and likes to see his opponents suffer. He seems to have his own view about Dragon Slayers, believing that new-style Slayers are superior to the old-style, and that the latter sort's existence is somewhat questionable, since the original Dragons from whom the old-style Slayers learned their Magical arts were generally thought to be non-existent. He is also quite easy going, as he was able to laugh at a joke during a battle. Cobra has a deep affection towards his snake Cuberos, considering her to be his greatest friend, and being willing to dedicate his prayer to hear her voice, which is something impossible even for his astonishing hearing. Cobra is a slim man of average height with spiky crimson hair which is styled upwards, aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. Hoteye (Richard) Hoteye (or Hoteye of the Heavenly Eyes), real name Richard, is a member of the Oración Seis, a dark guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal is to find Nirvana, a destructive power that was sealed away long ago.He is the elder brother of Wally Buchanan. He seems to have an obsession with money, as well as a habit of ending his sentences with "Right?", and tends to preach out his own personal anecdotes (that were probably made on the spot) about money and riches to anyone within his vicinity, even in circumstances where it is obviously unnecessary, much to the chagrin of those present to hear him, including his own comrades. He is almost always seen holding a book close to him. The book he holds has the Jewel symbol on it, a possible reference to his obsession with money. Later, Nirvana changes his personality diametrically. He became a person full of love and goodness, which does not need the money and only wants to find his only brother, Wally. Angel Angel is a mage who belongs to the Oración Seis guild, a Dark guild composed of highly powerful mages, as well as the only female within the group. She along with the others' goal is to find the power know as Nirvana, a very destructive power that was sealed away long ago. She a highly accomplished Celestial Spirit Mage however no better then Karen Lilica as she treats her spirit just as cruelly as the former Blue Pegasus member. Incidentally she was also the murderer of Karen herself. She is also celestial spirit mage whose spirits are apparently fed up with her since meeting Lucy. She has the ability to summon two celestial spirits at the same time. Angel, like the other members of the Oración Seis, is a cruel, sadistic, harsh and arrogant woman who enjoys toying with her enemies. She does not think much of her spirits as living beings, and is seen mistreating them. Eventually this leads to her defeat, as her spirits refused to attack Lucy, betraying her. Angel is also analytical, and she prefers to have detailed information of her enemies before battling. Racer A member of the Orcaion Seis Guild who casts magic that slows down his opponents and gives the illusion that he has incredible speed. Racer’s most distinctive trait is his extreme fondness for speed, with him often mentioning such topic even when talking casually. He takes great pride in his own speed and running, claiming them to be unsurpassed,56 calling opponents “slow”, and even dedicating his prayer to his desire to be “the fastest”.8 Getting stopped in his tracks while running seems to make him extremely annoyed, as seen when Gray Fullbuster did so twice, something which prompted Racer to say he would have killed him. He was also shown brutalizing Lyon Bastia after the latter downplayed his speed and offensive power. Despite this, he appears to be more light-hearted than other members of his guild, displaying a comedic expression of shocked dismay when Gray and Lyon started stripping, and telling Lyon that, had his opponents not been an Oración Seis, it would have been okay for him to get hot-blooded and overconfident at his age. He nonetheless possess extreme dedication towards his guild, believing it to be invincible and taking great pride in being a member of it, so much, in fact, that he was willing to sacrifice himself in order to kill his opponents and protect his guild’s reputation. Simon Simon (シモン) was a childhood friend of Erza and was part of the group who were attempting to rebuild the Tower of Heaven and create the R-System. He died protecting Erza from Jellal's attack. Simon was one of the kids that was taken from his home and forced to build the R-System or Tower of Heaven. It was there he made friends with Erza, Jellal, Wally, Millianna, and Sho who together weathered the cruel methods of the their captors. One day, Erza decided it was time to fight back and inspired the other slaves to stage a revolt. Despite some sacrifices, the slaves were successful and set to leave the island for good. But Jellal, now being controlled by Zeref, destroyed the ship leading off the island and claimed it was Erza's doing to convince Simon and his friends to stay and finish the Tower. However, Simon didn't believe in a that story, because he was already in love with Erza. After eight years, the tower was completed. Shô A childhood friend of Erza, having known her during the days she and their friends were kept as slaves and forced to build the Tower of Heaven. Shô who was brainwashed by Jellal believes Erza betrayed him and his friends by leaving them. After Erza and her friends are relaxing and enjoying their time at the casino, Shou is dealing cards to Erza. With the right moment, Wally takes care of Natsu, Milianna takes down Lucy, Simon takes down Juvia and Gray, and Shô handles Erza. After a successful kidnapping of Erza. Shô talks to Erza on the boat asking her why she has left them. During the Nirvana Arc, Erza and Simon have finally convince Shô that Jellal is the bad guy not Erza. Before meeting Jellal, Shou desperately want to show Erza that he is good by trapping Erza into his card and bring her to Jellal himself. Along the way, Shô meets one of the assassins, Ikaruga. Ikaruga easily injures Shou and frees Erza from Shô's card. After Erza defeats Ikaruga, Erza tells Shô to leave the tower because she will take care of Jellal and does not want to endanger Shou due to the magic council's etherion countdown. Wally Buchanan Wally Buchanan is an old friend of Erza's, having known her since childhood during their slavery days working on the Tower of Heaven. He is later revealed to be Hoteye's long lost younger brother. Wally was one of a couple of kids that were taken from their home and forced to build the R-System or Tower of Heaven. It was there he met Erza, Millianna, Shou, Simon, and Jellal Fernandes. The group attempted a few escape attempts but all usually failed. One day when the guards were threatening his friends due to Shou's crying, Erza rose up against them and inspired her friends and the other slave to do the same. It was this battle that he witnessed Erza come into her Magic powers. Eventually the slaves were victorious and were set to leave the island. While looking through the supplies their captors had, he came across a movie crystal (crystals with movies recorded in them) of a western movie, which he found cool and presumably shaped his obsession with being "Dandy". After Jellal had become controlled by Zeref, he takes control of the tower and summons his friends to finish it after kicking Erza out. Branding her a traitor when she refuses to go along with Jellal's wishes and framing her by blowing up the ship the slave intended to use to escape to convince her friends and help finish the tower. Eight years later, the group completed the tower. Millianna Millianna is one of Erza's childhood friends from their days as slaves working on the Tower of Heaven, and she briefly worked as one of Jellal's minions for a time. She is an avid cat lover, having decorated her entire room with a cat theme; her love of felines is to the point that she refuses to hurt anything that even resembles a cat, even if she knows that it is not a cat. Millianna was one of the children who were taken from their homes and forced to build the R-System, aka the Tower of Heaven. It was there that she made friends with Erza, Jellal, Wally, Shou and Simon, and together they weathered the cruel "motivation methods" of their captors. One day, Erza decided it was time to fight back and inspired the other slaves to stage a revolt. Despite some sacrifices, the slaves were successful and set to leave the island for good. But Jellal, now being controlled by Zeref, destroyed the ship leading off the island and claimed it was Erza's doing to convince Millianna and her friends to stay and finish the tower. After eight years, the tower was finished.